A Fun Day at the Hotspring
by ElectroNome
Summary: Naruto and his twin sister end up in the hotsprings with their respective friend group, a perverted idea ensues Feel free to review with anything you wish, even ideas for a later story/chapter (Warnings) Incest Might have more added at a later date


The sun was shining and the birds were chirping in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was the early hours of the morning and most of the inhabitants are resting in thier beds. In one house, there lays the Toad Sage, asleep as peacefully as one can be when they spent all night getting blackout drunk until they passed out trying to write a new story. Upstairs in that same house, lay twins in the same bed.

The carrier of the demon fox, the legendary and infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox), Naruto Uzumaki lay in his underwear next to a buxom blonde, which happened to be his twin sister. Naruko Uzumaki was much like her twin brother, her dirty blonde hair splayed out in all directions across the pillow she was using, her slender arms wrapped around Naruto's torso, her gigantic chest pressing against his back, her lower region facing the ceiling, peacefully asleep, currently living in a dream land. Naruto slowly awoke, smiling to himself as he took in his surroundings and rolled over gently, before giving his sister a peck on the cheek and calling to her quietly "Imouto, you awake?" He shook her still frame gently when she didn't reply, save for a grunt signaling she was still sleeping. The sudden movement causing her to stir, slowly sitting up as Naruto moved back, smiling widely at the beauty before him, she leaned towards him and kissed him, then pulled back and giggled "Morning Aniki"

As he looked over his sister's nude body, he began to make a tent in his underwear without acknowledging it. "Do you remember what you have to do now?" he asked her, brushing errant strands of hair out of her face. "Go see Daddy" she replied excitedly, almost jumping out of the bed "ah, not yet Naruko" he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent her from moving "Ummmm" she began, looking at him cutely "Brush our teeth?" she guessed before scrunching her face up in concentration after watching her brother shake his head, after about a minute of her thinking, he pecked her cheek and replied "No silly, you need to get dressed in case Jiraiya walks in" he said with a smile on his face, then proceeding to sit up and notice his problem "Oh yeah" she laughed, then got out of bed and bent over right in front of him as she started looking for her clothes. He couldn't help but notice his throbbing erection even more as he stared at his sister's hips swaying back and forth, her fat ass enticing him

"Imouto..." he quietly muttered, being transfixed by his sisters ass. He didn't have a clue as to why his sister made him so horny, but she did. As she slowly dressed herself, he breifly entertained the idea of grabbing her ass, but was quickly shot down, as he didn't want to have that kind of relationship with her, little did he know though, his sister wouldn't have minded, yet she never thought of the idea herself. "Aniki, you should probably go shower and deal with your problem" she said as she turned around, looking at his crotch and giggling to herself. She was by no means innocent, being the adopted daughter of the biggest pervert in Konoha, but she held herself back because she couldn't let herself give in to her desires, which her half of the Fox didn't help her with. "Yeah.." Naruto replied, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. As Naruto headed to the shower, Jiraiya called out "Kids! Hurry up and get down here, you both have busy days!"

Hours had passed and by chance the Uzumaki twins had both made it to the hot springs and were resting in the soothing waters, Naruto alongside Kiba, Neji and Choji, with Naruko sitting with Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Both groups of teens were relaxing when, seemingly at random, both Kiba and Ino had a similar, perverted idea "Guys, come here" Kiba motioned them together "How about, we ask the girls over there if they want to have a gloryhole experience?" Everyone deadpanned, then Neji turned to Kiba and said "You really think they would be willing? That idea is the best way to be castrated by force", Kiba scoffed "Come on guys, we can always try" he said, quickly writing a note and throwing it over the wall, when to his surprise, a small hole appeared in the wooden wall seperating the two areas.  
**Meanwhile, in the girls side**  
Hinata blushed a deep scarlet and shakily replied "I-Ino-San, w-what could m-make you suggest s-such a thing?" Ino merely grinned, and replied "Oh come on Hinata, it's been a while since i've had any and i'm horny, i'm gonna cut a hole and see if anyone takes it" Ino then quickly got to work, and as she cut the hole she saw a note fall from the other side, which Sakura picked up and read "Are you beautiful girls willing to have a gloryhole experience?" she read aloud, surprised at the gall of the male side, but before she could react, Ino nabbed the note and wrote back "3 girls here willing to participate, how many guys?" and sent the note through the hole, which upon being opened by Kiba excited the men, except for Neji "I don't care what you 3 do, i'm sitting out" he stated, then sat in the corner. In response Kiba hastily scribbled that 3 men were up for it and sent it through, then came the discussion of who would go first, Kiba initially suggested himself, but relented when Naruto said Choji should go first, a similar discussion took place in the women's side, with Naruko really wanting to go first, but with some clever placating from Ino, she let Sakura step up to the plate first.

Choji walked towards the hole and slowly but surely pushed his abnormally thick, 5 inch cock through the hole, Sakura immediately sunk to her knees at the sight of it, having only seen a man's penis in the medical textbooks given to her by Tsunade, upon seeing her pink haired friends reaction, Ino prodded her, saying "Come on, don't leave him waiting". Sakura gulped, rubbed her thighs together more than she would have liked, and with further thinking, slowly wrapped her hand around his cock, immediately drawing a shudder from the Akimichi clan member. As she slowly pumped her hand back and forth, she could feel her womanhood slowly parting due to the intense sexual feeling she was getting from a combination of things, with those things being the fact she was giving a handjob in public, in front of her friends and the added benefit, or detriment of it potentially being Naruto or Kiba, the latter of which she had recently began to have a small crush on. These feelings intensified when she felt the mystery cock throb harder and begin to twitch, knowing what was about to come, she moved her B cup bust closer to the tip of Choji's cock and stroked faster, which in turn allowed Choji's release to come quickly, as he spurted out thick ropes of his seed, Sakura taken aback from how warm it was, and how much was coming out, by the time Choji's orgasm had subsided and his mind returned to where he was, he had almost completely covered Sakura's boobs in his viscous semen, he took a step back and sat down relaxing, as he did so Sakura began to slowly clean her chest.

Ino stepped up to the proverbial plate next, kneeling next to the hole in the fence, patting Sakura on the back "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked her longtime friend and rival, Sakura simply shook her head and sat back. Soon enough, much to Ino's delight another cock made its way through the hole she cut, she silently hoped it was Choji's, as she wanted to repay her teammate for saving her life on numerous occasions but was too worried about him freaking out to ask him in person. As she stared at the 6 inch cock waiting patiently, the owner of said cock, Kiba was beginning to get impatient. _Come on _he thought _hurry up and do something. _Lucky for Kiba, she was, as he was bitching in his head, he felt two soft mounds of flesh smother his cock, as Ino decided to give him a titjob before anything else. Immediately, two things happened: Sakura got a little jealous of Ino's D cup bust compared to her B cups, and Kiba's cock throbbed as he believed that it was Hinata on the other side, the woman he's had a crush on ever since they started on a team together. Ino quickly began moving back and forth while holding her breasts together, which quickly illicited moans from her male companion, as he was very much enjoying this new sensation. He briefly whined as she pulled her tits away, but moaned loudly in pleasure as her warm mouth suddenly took his cock inside. Ino began to masturbate openly as she was sucking his cock, with Sakura and Naruko staring at her, Naruko herself began to feel hot watching that display, so she made a mental note to see Ino afterwards and talk. On the male side, Kiba was in heaven, his mind going crazy with the potentiality of Hinata being the one sucking his cock, he was about ready to blow, as Ino sucked faster, she could feel his cock twitching so she decided to both take all of Kiba's cock down her throat and roughly plunge her fingers deeper inside her self, cumming against her hand, ready to recieve the load in her mouth. With an even louder moan escaping the Inuzuka's mouth, he shot his load into Ino, shuddering with pleasure as she licked his cock while he was finishing.

As both Ino and Kiba backed up, the Uzumaki twins, unknowingly rushed to the hole, Naruko placing her F cup bust against it, waiting for the male's cock to slide into them, as Naruto pushed his massive cock through the hole, being greeted by the warm embrace, he moaned out loud and began thrusting between them and shuddered as he was thrusting. Naruko began rubbing her pussy and had an idea, so she quickly pulled away and turned around. "Wait, you're not" Sakura began "Oh she is" said Ino, excited and watching intently. Even Hinata couldn't look away from the girl who reminded her so much of her crush, so entranced and shocked at all the displays of perverted things she was no longer covering her E cup bust. Suddenly, just as Naruto was about to yell out a complaint, Naruko slammed her womanhood against the wall, enveloping her brother's cock inside her tight cunt. Both Uzumaki siblings moaned in pleasure as she began bouncing fast. "K-Kami.." she moaned, having a perverted grin on her face as she saw Ino watching her tits bounce as she did. Naruto on the other hand was in a world of bliss, he knew it couldn't be Sakura who decided to fuck him but he didn't care, whoever he was fucking was so damn tight and he couldn't get enough. He started thrusting through the hole, stabbing his 8 inch cock deeper into the mystery woman, for Naruko, she felt like she was on cloud 9, she wasn't used to this, but by Kami did she enjoy it. As both Uzumaki siblings neared thier climax Naruko did the smart thing and moved off of her unknowning siblings cock and began to suck the life out of him, furiously masturbating in order to reach her own release. She bobbed her head back and forth faster than Ino did, taking all of Naruto's manhood, soon enough she felt his cock begin to spasm uncontrollably and started to swallow, for Naruto his mind went completely blank and he came more than he had ever before.

After everything had died down, and after Neji and Hinata had left of thier own accord, Ino sent over a note asking for the consent of the boys to come out in the order that they used the hole, so the girls could know who did what, they agreed. "I can't wait to find out who i got, i kinda hope it was Naruko" Choji said, before quickly shooting an apologetic smile at Naruto for talking about his sister like that. As Choji and Sakura both walked out at the same time they both blushed, and then began making awkward small talk. After that, Kiba and Ino walked out and freaked out at who they both got. Naruto and Naruko were next, despite the fact they waited for the other pairs to leave, both were nervous for a reason they didn't quite understand. As Naruto gripped the handle of the onsen he was suddenly filled with dread, he tried to push the feelings aside and walked out, meeting his sister's shocked stare with one of his own. "A-Aniki?" Naruko choked out, touching her lips and then her nether region, realising her brother was the one to be in her most vulnerable spot. "Oh shit" Naruto said, before looking down and holding his head. Emotions were flooding the twins, before Naruko slyly took her brothers hand, smiled at him and stated "We should do that more often Naruto~" she smiled at the effect her drawing her siblings name out had on him. "Uhh, yeah" he replied, before kissing his sister and heading home with her.


End file.
